


Fall Like a Teenager

by cafephan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Truth or Dare, teenage!phan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 21:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18432473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cafephan/pseuds/cafephan
Summary: “Okay here’s one, mister tough guy,” Louise bites her lip for a moment, though it’s almost immediately replaced with a smirk. “I dare you to kiss someone you’ve never kissed before.”Or,The group of friends take part in Truth or Dare, Dan is too willing and Phil is unprepared.





	Fall Like a Teenager

“Okay here’s one, mister tough guy,” Louise bites her lip for a moment, though it’s almost immediately replaced with a smirk. “I dare you to kiss someone you’ve never kissed before.”

The circle of friends falls tense for a moment, but Louise’s confident stare never leaves Dan’s.

“I don’t think-“ Zoe begins, but Louise holds up a hand to stop her.

“That’s fine,” Dan shrugs, and turns to his best friend. He holds Phil’s gaze for a couple of seconds, and as soon as Phil nods he leans in and presses his lips to Phil’s in a butterfly kiss, barely registering.

“She said someone you’ve never kissed before,” Joe says, whilst the rest of the circle remains silent.

“I’m aware.” Dan leans forward to spin the bottle again.

Joe quickly stops it.

“You’re seriously trying to tell us that you’ve never kissed before?” he wiggles his finger between both Dan and Phil.

“It’s not a staple of friendship, is it?” Phil replies, and Joe raises an eyebrow.

“Alright, just wanted to check.”

As Dan leans to spin the bottle again, he notices that Phil is now sat on his hands and staring at the carpet. He chooses not to say anything about it. He also notices Joe subtly slide a five pound note over to his girlfriend. Dianne grins at him.

“A staple of friendship?” Caspar whispers to Ambar, who shrugs.

“I thought you were dating for the past, like, four years so just ignore me over here,” Dodie raises her hands in a surrender motion, then fully lays on the floor. She placed a hand over her eyes. “I feel like I don’t know anything anymore.”

“They’ve always been more of a couple than Zoe and Alfie and now they’re trying to tell us they’ve never kissed?” Louise says in surprise, and Dan sighs as he soon realises there’s no way the game will be continuing as normal now.

Zoe rolls her eyes and laughs, and Alfie flips the blonde off from across the circle.

“As fun as this has been, we need to be up early tomorrow so…” he tries to make an excuse to leave, and thankfully Caspar stands up first.

“True. The teachers already hate me, I think they’ll spontaneously combust if I turn up late and hungover.” Within a minute, he and Ambar are out of the room.

Before Dan himself can stand, Phil is up and out of the room right behind Caspar and Ambar.

“And here I thought this school trip would be the longest weekend of my life.” Joe laughs to himself, and he helps Dianne to her feet. He throws an arm around her shoulders and throws the rest of the group a peace sign as they stroll out of the room.

Dan follows Alfie and Dodie out, leaving Louise and Zoe to clean up the aftermath of the impromptu party they threw after Joe managed to smuggle a bottle of something or other in his suitcase. It’s one of the many reasons Dan didn’t volunteer to host in his and Phil’s room.

When he gets back to his other room further down the corridor, it’s pitch black. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think it empty. But sure enough, when he switches on the light, Phil’s laying on his bed, staring up at the ceiling.

“Why did you do that?” he asks, voice flat and monotonous.

“Louise dared me.”

Phil sits up, and rests his hands in his lap.

“She dared you to kiss someone you’ve never kissed before. You’d never kissed anyone in that room before.”

Dan sits on the very edge of Phil’s bed. “I’m sorry, okay? I don’t know what you want me to say.”

“Me neither.”

It’s tense, and it’s silent. Dan hates it. They haven’t had tense silent since they were eight and Phil accidentally broke one of Dan’s favourite video game cartridges by dropping it into a glass of Ribena. Even then, Phil saved up his pocket money to be able to buy him a new one for his birthday.

“I don’t want things to be this awkward, I’ll go and sleep in Joe and Caspar’s room on the floor or something.” As Dan stands back up, Phil practically launches across the bed to grab at his arm, but narrowly misses.

“Get some sleep and in the morning we’ll pretend like this never happened, yeah?” Dan runs a hand through his hair, and reaches for the door handle.

He’s slightly surprised when Phil gets to his feet and gently removes Dan’s hand from the door handle and drops it back at his side. He’s definitely surprised when his own hand reaches for Phil’s again, almost of its own accord.

Phil’s head snaps down to look at what’s happening, and, humiliated, Dan pulls his hand away, but Phil grabs it and holds it in place.

“What if I don’t want to pretend it never happened.”

“Then I guess it happened.”

And then they both smile, like they’re straight out of a shitty rom-com. Dan would be lying if he said he hates it.

“… So it happened.” Phil shuffles his feet, but gently squeezes Dan’s hand.

“And now it’s awkward again.” Dan laughs softly, and Phil smiles.

“Then kiss me again.”

Dan blinks, but doesn’t have any intention of hesitating.

And so he kisses his best friend again. And then again. And another time after that.

“-took my glasses, did you?” Joe’s voice cuts in as the door opens. Silence falls a second later. “I fucking _knew_ it.”

Joe turns to Dianne, who hands back the five pound note from earlier with wide eyes. Joe snatches it and crams it back into his pocket.

“Don’t mind us!” Dianne exclaims a little too loudly, and shuts the door quickly, and Dan hears their footsteps quickly retreat back down the corridor.

“You heard them.” Phil grins and initiates the next kiss.

Dan always knew Louise had an ulterior motive for Truth or Dare.

**Author's Note:**

> do you ever get the craving to just like write the most cliche thing imaginable, yeah hi that was me tonight
> 
> also hi i'm still here 
> 
>  
> 
> (title credit: everytime by ariana grande)


End file.
